Robot Pony
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: What if instead of Robot Chicken. It was called Robot Pony? Parodies and Crossovers of the Ponies of Friendship is Magic along with other friends and characters. (This will also welcome parody ideas as well. Please send me a review of it)
1. Episode 1

**Robot Pony**

* * *

><p>A dead pony laid on the side of the road after being ran over by an ACME diesel truck.<p>

A gloved hand grabbed the small pony by the neck, and it showed the Mad Scientist holding up and laughing medicinally.

He laid the pony's carcass on a lab table amputating several unnecessary limbs. Replacing them with metal machinery, and using several tools. Such as small drills, buzz-saws, and even an inflation hose.

The now Cyborg Pony sat up with a bionic eye, a metal neck, the right robotic front hoof, a chest plate showing the heart, a left robotic back leg, and even a robotic tail.

It looked around the room before looking at the 4th wall.

"IT'S ALIVE!" The announcer yelled as it showed the logo title. _**ROBOT** **PONY**._

The Mad Scientist then grabbed the pony and thew him in a chair, with it's front hoofs strapped onto the arms of the chair. Two metal claws then went to the pony's eyes and forced them open, having no choice but to look now.

The Scientist admired his work and he grabbed a remote, before pressing a button and a wall of TVs all turned on at once, showing many episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

In the middle of the one TV flickers to a black screen and the 4th wall zoomed in on it.

* * *

><p><em>Created by<em>

_Elamentalwarrior_

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was hovering in front of Sonic the Hedgehog looking at him, until she spoke. "Where's your dick?" She asked him and it made the blue hedgehog look at the 4th wall annoyingly.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Spike was cleaning the library of, until he walked past the case holding the Elements of Harmony. He looked back and forth, before he lifted up the glass case and took the orange element from it's necklace, and putting down the glass case.<p>

He popped the Honestly gem into his mouth and ate it like candy, before licking his lips. "Mmm not bad." He said before he went back to cleaning the library.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>A tomb in the ever-free forest opened and it showed Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon coming out if it.<p>

"Finally after 10,000 years were free!" Queen Chrysalis yelled. "It's time to conqueror Equestria!"

"Princess Celestia! Were in big trouble!" Shining Armour yelled.

"Captain. It's time to assemble the Pony Rangers." Princess Celestia commanded.

"It's Morphen time!" The Main Six yelled as they held their belt buckles.

"Honesty!" Applejack yelled.

"Kindness!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Generosity!" Rarity yelled.

"Laughter!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Magic!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

With a flash of multicolored light the six ponies were now in skin tight outfits with helmets over them. Ready to fight the evil.

_Go Go Pony Rangers!_

_Go Go Pony Rangers!_

_Go Go Pony Rangers! Mighty Morphen Pony Rangers!_

"When this is done, I am going to personalty smack EW across his fucking face." Rainbow growled as she felt funny when she wore her outfit.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"I thought that canon stunt would get us our cutie marks for sure." Applebloom said.<p>

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you now have to go to your Uncle Caramel's funeral tomorrow." Scootaloo said.

"He did say that he could do it." Applebloom said.

"Did somepony say cutie marks?" A voice asked as the three fillies passed by a stall that had random stickers. "I couldn't help but over hear that you were talking about them." The ponies working the shop couldn't be seen but the only thing that was seen were the eyes that looked at the CMCs now.

"Yeah actually." Applebloom said with a smile. "We tried to use a canon, but we ended up killing a family member of mine."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The clerk told her with sympathy before it went away like nothing ever happened. "So would you ladies like to buy a cutie mark of your own?"

"Buy a cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course." The clerk said as a curtain was pulled down showing all kind of cutie marks, that even the reader couldn't describe. "I've got all kinds of them, and they are just as real as the ones other ponies have."

"Wow!" They said as they looked at them.

"All you need to do is pick one, and place it on your flank and your good to go." The clerk said.

"That'll save us a lot of time then just doin stuff, and having other ponies getting killed." Applebloom said with a smile as she found a wooden apple cutie mark.

"Will be the talk of the school to." Sweetie Belle said as she found a music note cutie mark.

"And will be style itself." Scootaloo said as she found a flaming wheel cutie mark.

Once they left the Clerk was counting the bits they paid for them. "He, he, he, just like the other two who got the tiara and spoon."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Applejack were hoof wrestling until one of them raised something. "Wait... how are we doing this if we don't have anything to grip with?" Applejack asked until Rainbow thought about it to before they looked at the 4th wall.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Mom why do you like to play with Dad's joystick so much?" Button Mash asked his mom, only to revive a pair of wide eyes and a hard blush.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Dear Celestia. Please tell Bigmac to stop watching my sister taking a shower." Applebloom said, as she was laying next to her bed with her front hoofs together, and she had her eyes closed.<p>

"Dear Celestia. Please tell Bigmac to not stop watching me taking a shower." Applejack said as she was in her room, she was also laying next to her bed with her front hoofs together and had her eyes closed.

"Dear Celestia. Please tell Applejack to stop making me watch her taking a shower." Bigmac said as he was in his room, he laid next to his bed with his front hoofs together and had his eyes closed.

"Dear Celestia. Please have a handsome stallion watch me take a shower." Granny Smith said as she was in her room, and she was doing the same as her grand children.

"Amen." They all said at the same time.

"Dear Faust. Please tell these ponies that I'm not God." Celestia said as she prayed next to her bed.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Twilight was looking at the case holding the Elements and she was shocked from seeing the gems gone. "SPIKE!"<p>

The little dragon zoomed away leaving behind a dust cloud of himself.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Bad Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as she had Rainbow Dash over her legs and she was spanking her flank.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Nightmare Moon was at the doctor's office, and it showed an X-ray of her spine.<p>

"What have you been sleeping on?" Doctor Stable asked her.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>A small paint brush appeared, and it started painting a back ground of Ponyville, the ground, the houses, the sky, and even the accessories.<p>

Then it took some purple paint, and started painting a purple unicorn.

Twilight looked around, until it saw the 4th wall. "Oh hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm-" The brush painted a volume control below her and it was turned down to where she couldn't be heard, after a few seconds of that other stuff she was the volume was returned to normal before it faded away.

She looked around the place and noticed something. "Could you paint my library please?" She asked.

The paint brush then started to paint a library, but it wasn't the one she wanted. A public Library was painted instead and it made Twilight laugh a bit.

"No not a public Library. My House library." She said.

The Public library was erased and house was painted, with another library placed on top of it.

"No I meant my tree house library." She said looking at the 4th wall with annoyance.

The house and library was erased, and the Golden Oaks Library was now painted in.

"Thank you." She said as she walked to her home.

But before she could get to the door, her horn was erased. She looked up over her head and gave the 4th wall an annoyed look.

"Very Funny, now give me back my horn." She said.

The paint brush did so, but it wasn't a unicorn horn. It was a trumpet horn on her forehead.

"That's a trumpet horn. I want a unicorn horn." She said.

It then painted a unicorn horn, but it wasn't Twilight's at all. It was a large white horn belonging to a real unicorn not from the show.

"I'm taking about my purple horn you erased." She said.

It then painted her own horn back on her head.

"Thank you." She said before she used her magic to open the door, and went inside her home. "Hey where's the inside of the place?"

The pain brush then painted a back ground for the inside of the library. But instead of the shelves with books, and the table with a wooden horse statue. It had a human like theme to it as well.

"This is for humans, I'm a pony." Twilight replied.

She was then erased, and then painted as a human girl wearing a purple school girl outfit.

"Look if this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing." She said. "Now make me a pony, with a pony library."

She got what she wanted. The back ground of the library was erased and placed with the very inside library she wanted. But as for the pony part. Another Pony Twilight was painted into the scene with the real Twilight.

"That's not what I meant." Human Twilight said.

"She wanted herself to be turned back into a pony." The duplicate Twilight said.

The Twilight that was remade as a human was erased, and she was repainted as a real pony from the human world.

"I meant as a pony from the show I'm in." The Real Twilight said.

She was erased again, and repainted as her normal pony self. But this time she had wings on her back.

"No... take those wings off me right now. Even I think the 'Me becoming an alicorn thing' is over done." She said.

The wings on her back were now erased, but then she notice that her cutie mark wasn't there.

"I had a cutie mark." She said.

The pain brush, painted her flank and gave her back her cutie mark.

"And the other Twilight has to go." She said.

"Hey hold on I-" The second Twilight was then erased.

"Now that that's out of the way. I'm going to read my books." She said, as she turned her flank to the 4th wall and it had writing that she didn't noticed.

'Teacher's Pet' Was written on her purple ass as she trotted away.

* * *

><p>"Ain't I stinker?" Discord asked with a smile as he was holding a paint brush, and was sitting in a studio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! ... for now.<strong>


	2. Episode 2

_**Robot Pony Episode 2**_

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Twilight was reading a book on her bed and was enjoying it until Spike came in with a letter from the Princess. The unicorn read it, and groaned with an annoyed tone. "She can't even wipe her own ass without my help." She said before she went under her bed, and got out three rolls of toilet paper, before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Ryuk the Shinigami was in the Apple Orchard. He was eating apples one by one without stopping. Then Applejack then came and was seeing apples disappearing, seeing the winged death bringer eating the hard worked crops. "I gotta warn the family."<p>

_10 minutes later._

"But I'm serious!" A winged monster is eating the apples!" Applejack yelled as she was now in a straight jacket and was being dragged away to a hospital.

"He, he. Works every time." Ryuk said with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Queen Chrysalis was coming out of the restroom of her underground castle, and she used her wings to circulate the air. "That Love was not as good as I thought." She said before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>A long white powdery line was stretched across a eight foot long table. Pinkie Pie walked across the table with one hoof over her left nostril holding it closed, as her right nostril was snorting up the whole line with one inhale. "Ohhhhhhh. Fuck Yeah... that's the stuff." She said laying on the table.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Change Channel<span>

* * *

><p>Spike was in an office with the Koopa King himself. Bowser who was sitting behind his desk wearing a tie. "What are your qualifications?" Bowser asked the young dragon.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Change Channel<span>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror, she was now a naked human with peach colored skin.<p>

"I don't get it." Twilight said looking in her book. "It was supposed to make a human slave for you, not turn you into one."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Why is their cheese everywhere?" Twilight asked as melted cheese was covering Ponyville like webs.<p>

"I asked for some cheese to go with my crackers, and Discord must have heard me wrong." Pinkie pie said.

"Guess will have to find him now." Twilight said with a sigh.

"No need to worry." Rainbow said as she hoved over her two friends. "I'll cut the cheese so we can get out of here." She said as she karate chopped the cheese, but then a loud and deflating sound was then heard.

'PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!'

Twilight and Pinkie back away from Rainbow and holding their muzzles.

"Hey that wasn't me!" Rainbow yelled.

"Ye who smelt it delt it!" Pinkie said.

"But I didn't." Rainbow said.

"Look lets just find Discord." Twilight said. "And then get Rainbow Dash on a diet."

"But I didn't do it." Rainbow said as she followed them now.

"I really need to lay off the burritos." Spitfire said rubbing her stomach, as she flew over ponyville.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Of all the worst possible things, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" She yelled, as she looked in the mirror.<p>

"Rarity what's wrong?" EW asked.

"I have... a pimple!" Rarity yelled, as she looked at the author, showing a tiny red dot on her right cheek.

"That doesn't look so bad." He said.

"Are you mad!? This fur of mine is to be flawless as can be." She said admiring her marshmallow fur.

"Yeah... and how is it that a zit can be seen over fur anyway?" He asked.

"That's not important right now." Rarity said. "I want it to go away." She cried.

"Rarity... why not use your magic?" He suggested.

"I'm not touching this grotesk boil with my own magic!" She retorted.

"Alright than I'll get rid of it for you." He said, as he walked up to the white unicorn, and kneeled down to her level. "All I have to do is pop it and in a while it will be like it was never there." He said as he placed the nails of his two thumbs in between the little zit.

"Oh please be careful darling... I don't want to make a mess." She said as she held still, with her eyes closed.

"Rarity. It's a little pimple. How bad could it be?" EW asked her as he gently squeezed it.

* * *

><p>It showed the Carousel Boutique, before all the windows and doors burst opened with greenish white goop that sprayed out of the shop, and covering ponyville.<p>

It didn't stop there the gooey gunk, started covering the Everfree Forest, Sweet Apple Acres, and other places. Until it covered all of Equestria, and then half of the world.

Rarity and EW emerged from the boil goop, and Rarity fainted from seeing herself covered in the gunk.

"But... I didn't even pop the pimple yet." EW said, before Sweetie Belle popped out of the goop.

"Yeah... that was actually me." Sweetie Belle said showing a red spot on her nose.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia was taking a shower behind the curtains loving the feeling of warm water on her skin.<p>

Princess Luna, then came inside with a grin on her face. Her horn glowed and the handle to the toilet now had the same glow around it. with a turn of the porcelain thrones's lever the sound of the toilet flushing was heard.

Celestia was the screaming. "AHHHH COLD! LUNA!" She yelled as she jumped out of the shower and was now chasing her sister of the night.

"Suck my flank Tia!" Luna said to her sister as she ran away from her.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey pie." Pinkie said as she was talking to a pie on the table, in the dark with barely any light filling the room. "I know what you did. Whore, slut, bitch. You don't deserve to have sex with me instead I'm gonna eat the whore out of you." She said as she picked up the pie in her hoofs.<p>

"Pinkie?" Cupcake asked as the light was turned on and she came into the kitchen.

"Oh hi there Mrs Cake." Pinkie said as she put down the pie with a sheepish smile.

"Pinkie Pie it's after midnight." She told her. "You know that even you need sleep."

"R-Right." She said as she had a awkward look on her face, before she left the kitchen and trotted upstairs.

Cupcake made sure that she was gone before she turned the light's out, but she then went to the table and sat down looking at the pie. "Hey pie. I know what you did. Whore, slut, bitch. You don't deserve to have sex with me instead I'm gonna eat the whore out of you." Cupcake said before she picked up the pie.

"Honey bun?" Carrot Cake asked as the lights turned back on, and he now came into the room.

"Oh hello sweetie." Cupcake said. "I-I was just about to put this pie away." She said sheepishly.

"You know that you have to watch yourself after you sat on EW and almost crushed his spine." He told her.

"R-Right." She said.

"Here I'll put the pie up, while you go to bed." He said, as he took the pie off her hoofs.

"Right." She said with a sigh as she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Carrot Cake watched his wife go upstairs before smiling evil at the pie. "Hello pie. I know what you did." He said with a smirk as he licked his lips. "Whore, slit, bitch. You don't deserve to be eaten just yet, cause I have some special whipped cream just for you." He said with an svil smile before the lights went out once again.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"That's <em>piano<em>. I said _Piane_!" Cherries Jubilee told EW as she tapped the human's head with her paper fan. "And why did you have to make me wear such a little thong!? The fishnets are okay... but still."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>The Cutie Mark Crusaders were laying on the ground and looking up at the sky with mild pink eyes. "Dude... that cloud... it looks... like a cloud." Scootaloo said.<p>

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said, before Sweetie Belle had a certain five pointed leaf in her hoof before eating it.

"I can hear the grass growing." Sweetie Belle said.

"This snack is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 'Inhale' ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Good." Applebloom said as she ate another five pointed leaf.

"Where did this come from again?" Scootaloo asked as she looked at the pile that was in the wagon.

"It was just. . . . . . growing." Applebloom said. "Hey that cloud looks just like an alicorn Twilight."

"Alicor Twilight... so cliche." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah... bunch of horse pie." Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's my pot?" Celestia asked as she was looking around for her plants. "That was suppose to be for the Royal Party."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Spike was holding a magazine, and he was going inside of the bathroom. "What's today's mare for today?" He asked from inside the bathroom. "Oh here we go."<p>

Then sudden noises of, particular origin were being heard from inside the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, yes." He said with an excitement tone. "Comon, comon."

"Spike?" Fluttershy asked as she walked to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Flu-Fluttershy!?" He asked with a loud moan.

Fluttershy then opened the door and went inside and epped noises could be heard now. "Spike what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry it just feels so good!" He yelled in pleasure.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled at him.

* * *

><p>Spike and Fluttershy were eating toast with butter on them, and they were enjoying it. "You churn butter really good." She told him.<p>

"Lot's of practice." Spike said proudly as he patted a butter churn beside him.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia had a Cheeseburger in her magic, and she took a bite of it and her eyes widen. "Oh my 'ME'." She said in aw. "... This is delicious."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was riding in a shopping cart down a long hill and he was heading for Ponyville. "<strong>YEAH JAAAACKAAAASS!<strong>" He yelled with his voice echoing after him. Until a tiny pebble in the run way got hit by one of the shopping wheels and the shopping cart flipped and sent EW airborne.

Rose Luck was trimming her hedges, and was humming pleasantly until EW crashed in one of her rose bushes. "MY ROSES!" She yelled and looked at EW annoyingly. "You dick."

EW gave the thumbs up at the 4th wall and smiled with a tooth missing. "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Silly Rabbit. Tricks are for kids." Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle told Angel Bunny with giggling sounds.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was reading a magazine of his favorite comic, Mare Do Well meeting the power ponies. "Awesome." He said with a smile.<p>

Then he was knocked down and was out cold, and Rainbow Dash standing over top of him holding an energy sword from Halo.

She was now squatting up and down over him with a smart-ass smirk on her face. "Take that beeyoch!" She said.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Applejack and Rainbow Dash were drinking cans of soda, after the last two cans were drank they tossed them aside they both looked at each other with competitive looks on their faces.<p>

"BURRRP"

"BURRRRRRP!"

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPP"

**"BUUUUURRRP"**

**"BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP"**

**"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP"**

'... FART.'

Both ponies were now blushing from the last sound. "Well... I think we should call it a day." Applejack suggested with a blush.

"Yeah same here." Rainbow Dash said also having a blush.

Pinkie Pie was behind a wall of haybales, and she was holding a whoopie cushion. "Works everytime." She whispered.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Mmmm what else?" EW asked as he was thinking of what else to type in on his computer.<p>

"What is it EW?" Havoc asked him.

"I'm working on another Robot Pony Episode, and I can't think of what to type in." EW said.

"Wait... your working on another story?" The Draconequus asked him as he flew up to his author's face. "What about your other story?"

"I'm still working on it, but I'm taking a break." EW told his OC character.

"Well it is your story side." Havoc said. "Ooo what about this one?" He suggested and whispered to his ear.

EW nodded and smiled before he started to type in the idea.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey there stud." Twilight said as she laid on her bed looking at the 4th wall, she was wearing see through lingerie and held a phone on her magic. "Are you looking for a FRIEND to PLAY with?" She asked seductively.<p>

* * *

><p>"OR are you looking for a punishment for being NAUGHTY?" Fluttershy asked as she wore a pair of green panties that showed off her flank and she was holding a paddle in mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then call 1-800- XXXPONY." Pinkamena Diane Pie said, her mane was deflated and she was dressed in a leather outfit. "Will make your Brony Fantasies come true. No matter what." She said as she held a riding crop.<p>

* * *

><p>"Our FRIENDSHIP is ALWAYS welcomed to anypony who calls." Rarity said as she wore a fishnet body stocking, and she was on her bed hugging her pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let your most WILDEST animal out of you and will make sure it's HANDLED with care." Applejack said as she held a rope in her mouth and winked at the 4th wall.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't spend ANOTHER night alone." Rainbow Dash said laying on her bed and was wearing a red swimsuit. "Pick the phone now, for some LOVING friendship with us. That's '1-800- XXXPONY'."<p>

* * *

><p>"Were the Element's of Harmony. And will make sure your friendship with us will ALWAYS be treasured FOREVER." Twilight said as she blew a kiss to the 4th wall.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"You know I'm gonna have to change the rating of this fic now right?" EW asked Havoc.<p>

"Hey it might even get more views." Havoc said.

"I just hope this doesn't piss off the Mane 6." EW asked.

"On the contrary." Twilight said from behind them. They both turn around to see the Mane 6 in the outfits they had for the commercial. "Were about to show you both our OWN friendship right NOW."

* * *

><p>EW, Havoc, and the Mane 6 were laying on EW's bed all cuddled up together.<p>

"Wow." EW said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, I snuck myself into my own fanfic.<strong>


	3. Episode 3

_Episode 3_

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW went to his mail box and opened it, taking out a... Muffin?<p>

"Huh?" He asked looking at it and he heard a crunching sound, and he looked to see Derphy eating the letters that were meant for him. "Oh common I wanted to see the new issue of Playcolt Anthro Edition." He said with a grumpy tone.

"Muffins." Derphy said with a smile as her mouth was full.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was drinking six Redbulls at one time, and she was so hipper up now. Her wings flapped so hard that they couldn't be seen.<p>

"YEAH!" She yelled out before she exploded, with her main and tail falling onto the could with smoke coming from it.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>The Tardis appeared in the Whitetail woods, and when the doors opened up. Doctor Whooves and EW came out completely stoned.<p>

"Wow Doc, that Hemp Planet was awwwwwweeeesome." EW said with a smile, his clothes stank with maharajah.

"I'll say." Doctor Whooves said as he had a stoned smile on his face. "Why can't every world be peaceful like that one."

"Yeah the brownies there were good to. Maybe we should make some brownies. Oh My Celestia Doc, We should make some brownies right now."

"No need to theirs a big one right over there." Doctor Whooves said pointing to a big floating brownie with hot fudge on it.

The both swerved over to it, and they started to lick the fudge off of it.

* * *

><p>Applebloom was sitting on a rock and looking at the sky until she felt two tongues licking her now, and she saw that EW and the Doctor were licking her.<p>

"Wh-What are you guys doin?" She asked with a blush. "St-Stop it. Please." She said with embarrassment.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Applejack was working on her farm, until she saw an 8-bit tree standing there. "What in tar-nation?" She asked looking at it.<p>

She walked up to the tree observing it's square form. "Well where are the apples?" She asked, until she noticed the apples up in it's limbs also square.

"Well if there apples may as well harvest them." She said readying her back hooves and she bucked the tree, and a square piece of it burst and a small square block landed on the ground and floated an inch from the ground and slowly spun around.

"What in the world?" She asked looking at the tree now it still stood there with no middle piece holding it at all. "What kind of tree is this?" She asked then she noticed a giant logo title floating up in the air saying 'MINECRAFT'

"HUH!?" Applejack yelled. "I... I'm just gonna call it a day." She said as she left.

* * *

><p>"I love Minecraft." EW said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Celestia was taking notes in her private study, before she noticed an antler and a horn at her window.<p>

She looked over and now saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her, before a smile formed below it.

A lion paw then slowly formed with a fist shaking up in down in a 'Certain' sort of way. "Hey Tia wanna beat off?" Discord asked.

"No Discord." She said before going back to her notes.

"Oh alright." He said before he floated away.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was in a Security Room checking the cameras on a tablet. So far nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

But then he saw Princess Molestia at the door giving him a 'Rape Face' smile.

He quickly pressed the buttons to close both doors sealing him inside the office.

"That was close." He said before checking the cameras, only to find the the princess of the sun was now gone. "Huh?"

He saw a gold plated hoof on top of the tablet before it was lowered down showing Molestia's smile. "Gotcha." She whispered.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>The Sugarcube Corner's kitchen was filled with a bunch of toasters, and Pinkie Pie was sitting in a chair.<p>

Once they all had toast come out of them, Pinkie looked at the Readers and said. "Toast House."

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>Twilight was walking through the hallway of EW's house until she passed the bathroom door, and she could hear music coming from inside.<p>

_"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was free like me?"_

Curious. Twilight used her magic to opened the door, and she saw EW singing in the shower.

_"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was free like me?" _He sang again.

Twilight covered her muzzle to keep herself from laughing. 'Sweet Celestia, this is funny.' She thought as she held in her giggles.

EW then popped his face out as he wore a shower cap. "Twilight get out." He told her.

She quickly did before he could her her giggling as she trotted away.

"Can't a guy take a shower in peace?" EW asked before he went back to singing.

"Nope." Queen Chrysalis answered as she held a lufa brush, and she was an anthro changeling.

"Chrysalis? Why are you in my shower?" EW asked her.

"It's shower time." She told her.

"Yeah for 'ME'." He said with empathizes on 'me'. "What's with the lufa?"

"Don't worry about it." She told him with a wink.

* * *

><p>It showed the bathroom door again.<p>

"AAAHHHHHH! You told me not to worry about it!" EW yelled.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"For the last time Applebloom, Humans arn't real." Applejack told her. "Now go to sleep."<p>

"A-Alright Applejack." She said as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"For the last time Lance, Ponies arn't real." EW told his cousin. "Now go to sleep."<p>

"A-Alright EW." Lance said as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was riding a bike, and Twilight was riding in a front basket with him. "Their gaining on us." EW said as he peddled faster from the cops.<p>

"Were heading towards a cliff!" Twilight yelled.

"Quick use your magic to levitate us." He told her.

She closed her eyes and focused all her magic to lift them up.

Once they rode off the cliff they took into the air.

"Yeah we made it!" EW yelled.

"EW... I'm not using my magic." Twilight told him.

"Fuck." He said before they both fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Twilight and EW were now at the hospital, with heavy painkiller liquid being injected into their bodies through IVs.<p>

"Well at least the charges were just a mistake." EW said as his legs were in casts, and so was his arms, torso, and neck.

"Yeah." Twilight said as she was in a full body cast, and her horn was in a cast as well, and her arms and legs were held in the air. "Blueblood will be locked up for a long time for smuggling Zebras into Applelossa as slaves."

"Time for your medicine." Nurse Redheart said as she brought in some pills and water.

"Dammit, I fucking hate taking medicine." EW mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." Redheart said. "But these pills aren't for you." She said before she grabbed a large syringe filled with pink liquid inside it. "'THIS' is for you." She said with a smile.

"No, no, no." EW begged as he tried to move.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt at all." She told him.

* * *

><p>Ponyville Hospital was seen, along with a painful scream echoing out of it.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW and Twilight were playing the Sorry Board Game.<p>

EW then rolled his turn of the dice ball and used his own pawn to knocked off Twilight's pawn. "Sorry." He told her with a cheeky-smart ass grin.

_Sorry_

_The Game that teaches you how to be a dick!_

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is this guy?" A Pony customer asked. "I ordered that cake three hours ago."<p>

"Uh oh. Looks like you should have ordered from Hurry Up Cake." A narrator said.

"Hurry Up Cake'? Now that just sounds fast." The Customer said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"On Average customers spend about 50,000 hours of their lives waiting for their shrimp to arrive." EW explained. "And when I heard of this I thought 'Why don't these ponies just Hurry Up?' And that's what we did."<p>

* * *

><p>A Pegasus soared thought the skies and landed down to the ground before trotting quickly to a house and banging on the door hard. "Common, common!" He begged as he was moving around like his ass was covered in stinging ants.<p>

"No way this is the cake." The same customer from earlier said as he went to open the door, and was met by the Pegasus giving him his cake and flying away super fast. "Wow it is."

* * *

><p><em><span>Hurry Up Cake!<span>_

_Hurry Up Cake!_

_Hurry Up,_

_Hurry Up,_

_Hurry Up Cake!_

Not Responsible For Under Baked Cake.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was laying on a surgery table with a medical blanket on him, and it showed his stomach cut opened with his heart showing. Pinkie Pie was dressed as a doctor and she was poking his heart.<p>

"Should you really be poking it like that?" EW asked her.

"Who's the Doctor here?" Pinkie Pie asked him before blood started to squirt out of EW's heart.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"Soooooooo. Your not a boy?" Pinkie asked Rainbow, and it made her eye twitch.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW and Rainbow were kicking the shit out of Sonic the Hedgehog as he laid on the ground dead.<p>

"Why are we kicking Sonic's ass, again?" EW asked Rainbow.

"Who cares." Rainbow said as she kicked the hedgehog some more.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was walking through the woods collecting pages of Nightmare Moon. "Why didn't I just wait until day time to do this?" He asked as he held his flashlight.<p>

His body froze, he had the sudden feeling that somepony was behind him. The moment he turned around he saw nothing. He calmed down a bit and went to turn back only to be met with a big soft plot, belonging to the mare of the night.

"I have you now." Nightmare Moon said with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>"If Rarity wants EW so bad than she can have him!" Spike said as he placed a rope around his neck and he jumped off a chair he was in now suspending in the air. Only problem was, he wasn't choking at all. But he felt really funny in a certain area now. "If I knew this would take long I would have turned on the TV." He said before folding his arms.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Channel Change<span>

* * *

><p>EW was slowly walking up and he found himself in a really dark room. His eye tried to focus on where he was but it was really dark.<p>

He then noticed that the walls were covered with certain objects. As he focused in he nearly gagged for he saw the skins of ponies covering the walls. "What the hell?" He asked but his voiced was muffled and he saw that he was wearing an air-intake mask on his face but it had two plastic hoses on it.

"Look whos awake." A voice said and he shivered from the sound of it. He felt two glove covered hoofs on his face and a smiling Pinkamena looking down on him from upside down. "So you like root beer huh?"

"I didn't tell you that I like Root beer." He said.

"Well have all the Rootbeer in the world." She said as she twisted a valve to a large barrel tank. The fizzy soda traveled through the hoses and straight to the mask on EW's face.

He had no choice but to drink now or die. He took gulp after gulp of the soda but it still kept on coming. He was now having trouble breathing and his stomach was getting full of the drink he was drinking.

Pinkamena twisted the valve back and the flow of rootbeer stopped. She took the mask off of EW's face and he started coughing from some of the drink getting into his lungs. "Pinkie what the hell?"

"Oh that was just part one of torching you." She said before she went to a sink and it had some water in it. "Here's part two." She said and twisted the handle of the sink and a drop of water dripped out and fell into the water creating a dripping sound.

Time felt like it had stopped for EW when he heard it and it gave him a bad vibe in his body. "No Pinkie No please." He begged.

Pinkie just stood there with the same smile on her face as the dripping kept going.

His body felt like it was getting tighter now, and his bladder was swelling up from the soda he drank. "Stop it." He said but still no answer.

His eyes started to water up and he tried to twist his legs together but the straps holding his legs apart kept him from it.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Please stop it." He begged. "I'm gonna piss myself!" He yelled.

"That's the point." She said with a smile.

His body was feeling sore and his bladder was begging to let him pee now. "Pinkie I can't hold it in any longer!" He screamed before he couldn't hold it in anymore. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before all of ponyville was filled with fresh urine.

* * *

><p>500,000 Years in the future.<p>

"As you see here, you can see the yellow oceans." A Pony tourguide said. "The origin of this liquid is still unknown but it's said to hold a lost city under it's golden glory."

"Yeah right and were the Element's of harmony." A pony tourist whispered to another before they laughed as they went to the next tour.

On a floating neon sign next to the ocean, it read 'Sunshine Oceans' on it

_Sunshine Oceans_

_Warning: Do not drink._


End file.
